Strapped and Ready to Go
by AddicttedtoTorres
Summary: Arizona Leaves Callie a little frustrated. But is their a reason to use sex as an avoidance? Smut filled. First Fanfic ever!
1. Hot Blooded

**What happends when you leave a horny and frustrated Latina..Well Arizona is about to find out.**

**Callie/Arizona**

**Rated: M(NC-17) heavy smut to come**

**

* * *

**

Sex…sex..and more sex.

Sex has been on Callie Torres mind all morning. Thanks to a certain perky blonde that had the early shift. Since the blonde had left, leaving behind a very frustrated woman in bed. Callie laid there and thought of a plan. Oh yes Arizona Robbins was going to pay for this.

Callie finally sat up, and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her shift. As she was in the shower she thought of all the times she shared with the blonde in the steamy shower stall. Callie left out a frustrated moan as she became more aroused

"Damn it Arizona!" Callie whispered to herself, as a satisfied grin came across her face. Calliope Torres knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Callie made her way back to the bedroom, and bending down to her bedside table to open the bottom draw. Smirking, she grabbed what she was looking for and shoved it into her purse and headed towards the Hospital.

As she walked she whipped out her phone and sent a text to Arizona, to get her going.  
'**Thought about you all morning babe, I'm so wet ;)'**

**

* * *

**Arizona was sitting at the nurses' station when her phone vibrated in her pocket. As she glanced at her phone and saw who it was, her face lit up and automatically her mind went to this morning's festivities. As she viewed the message her face turned bright red and had a feeling of how this was going to end. So she quickly thought of a text and sent it to Callie

Arizona was playing coy, she knew how the Latina got when she was horny.  
**'Well Calliope, I hope that means you showered ;) meet me at the 2****nd**** floor nurses station. I've got coffee ****-Ari'**

When Callie received Arizona's message she rolled her eyes, quickly making her way to the hot peds surgeon. Callie wrapped her hands around Arizona's waist and pressed into her back while looking to see if anyone was near.

"I know of something better than coffee to start my morning off." Callie said as she pushed her front into the blonde adding a little more pressure. Trapping her between the raven haired beauty and the nurses desk

Arizona gasped unconsciously grinding her ass into the Latina's center. She turned around placing a light kiss on Callie's lips; pulling away she could see the lust and arousal all over the blonde. "Ah, I bet you do but for now coffee it is." Arizona pushed Calliope away handing her her coffee and rolling away with a wink.

* * *

Arizona knew she was getting herself into something, but she loved playing games with Calliope, especially because the Latina knew her rules of sex in the hospital. Heavy making out was okay but sex just wasn't an option.

Little did Arizona know, A certain Ortho god was about to change the blonde's mind.

* * *

Just trying this out... its my first Fic

Next Update Later tonight :)

Thanks :)


	2. Always Strapped

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**This story will probably be only 3 chapters **

**And... sorry for the shortness of that last chapter (just wanted to test it out) Hope this makes up for it :)**

**So here ya go :) Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Callie made her way to the locker room to change into her scrubs, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs. Arizona was 'cock blocking!' Her own girlfriend was 'cock blocking her. This was not the way Callie rolled. She was a crazed sex goddess. She had enough of the game playing coming from the doctor of the tiny humans. As Callie put her purse into the locker, and went to grab a piece of gum she remember what her plan was and thought this would be the perfect opportunity. The brunette took her phone and noticed that she had a message.

* * *

'**Meet me in the cafe, we'll do lunch before my surgery -A xo'**

Callie sent a quick reply and stood up from the bench stuffing her phone into the pocket of her lab coat. Making sure her purse was pushed into the far corner of her cubby she headed towards the door.

As she entered the cafe she saw the blonde sitting alone with two trays in front of her. As she got closer the blonde turned around and received a quick peck on the cheek as Callie made her way to the other side of the table to sit across from her girlfriend. Oh yes she had a plan.

"Hey, how's your day so far?" The perky surgeon asked as she poked at her food with a full blown smile that clearly showed her dimples.

"Ugh, boring, slow. No surgeries today so just charting." by the tone of Callie's voice Arizona knew how Callie's day was going. She was going insane from the built up tension. "How's yours."

Hmm..That's too bad, this is my first..uh surgery ttt..ddaay.." the blonde stumbled over her words as she felt a foot run up her between her legs. Her gazed landed on Callie's, as the brunette grinned while eating her chips.

"Is something wrong?" Callie said as her foot inched closer to Arizona's center, just as she was about to make contact her pager went off. "Ugh, MARK!" The blonde looked at her and nodded. Callie gave her a kiss filled with all the passion she could give, wanting to leave the blonde wanting more. "sorry babe, consult, kick ass in your surgery!" she left adding a little more hip into her walk feeling the blondes eyes watch her every move.

* * *

Callie saw Mark leaning up against the nurses' station right outside the main entrance of the cafeteria.

"What did you need Dr. Sloan?" she said with an annoyed voice.

"Nothing," he said with a devilish grin, "I saw how friendly you were getting with Robbins in there."

Callie punched him in the shoulder, "MARK! What the hell! I was hoping I could get something before her surgery and you page me with a fake consult to tell me what you saw! UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Wow tone it down Cal, What is your problem?"

Callie looked at Mark and said, "Arizona has been getting me fired up like something is going to happen, then she leaves me hanging, She's basically cock blocking me. Now your cock blocking me!"

"First of all you have to have a co...OW! Will you stop that" Mark started to vigorously rub his arm

"SUCK IT MARK!"

"Again...you'd have to have a..."

"Mark! Enough! Is that all you wanted?" she said pissed off. This whole teasing thing was driving her insane. All she wanted to do was have dirty sex with her hot girlfriend!

"No." he smirked "I went to your cubby to get a piece of gum...and i ended up finding something else" Mark winked as Callie looked at him in shock.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yea I found something else, please tell me you plan on using that here. Because that is hot! Beyond hot actually, can I watch?"

"Oh My God Mark!" Callie said as she made her way to the attendings locker room, Mark following right behind her. Callie entered and quickly made her way to her cubby. But Mark beat her to it. Pulling the object out of her bag. "Mark I'm not someone to mess with right now, give it back."

"No, tell me your plan first. Please tell me you have a plan Cal, if I can't watch I should be subjected to some details." he begged.

"Listen Mark, I'm not happy right now, and I'm very on edge. You dangling that thing in my face is just making me think of Arizona. So please give it back!"

"Okay here..." he handed it back and she threw it in her cubby."...and no I don't have a plan." she gave Mark a smirk, and his face lit up.

"Good, that's where I come in." Callie looked at him as if he grew another head.

"What are you talking about Mark, I said you couldn't watch."

"Yea I know, but I have a plan! Put it on!" he said with a plan in his head he was going to help Callie get Arizona.

"No mark! Plus it was a stupid idea to bring it because Arizona has a 'no sex in the hospital' rule" she sighed not knowing what he was getting at.

"Well you have obviously forgotten who you're talking to, the master of con-ning people into sex. So put it on!" he gave her a look that said 'don't question me.'

"Fine...you're lucky i have nothing to do," Callie said as she dropped her scrub pants and slid the object up her toned tanned legs. Putting the object in place over her sexy black boy shorts. When she was done she pulled her Navy scrubs back up. Mark watched, and Callie heard him gulp. She could only imagine the images going through the plastic surgeons head. "Mark you can totally see it, people will know. I don't need that. I don't want Arizona to know. She probably would stop talking to me or...or...or Give up sex with me all together, bad idea Mark!"

Mark chuckled, "Hot Torres, really Hot." He moved closer to her and dropped his hands to her drawstring.

"Uh...Mark?" Callie said with worry in her voice.

"Relax Cal...I'm adjusting it...to make it less noticable...plus the dark baggy scrubs help hide it." He adjusted the strings and tied them back up. "There...can't tell" he gave Callie a reinsuring pat on the shoulder.

Callie looked at Mark embarrassed, but she was comfortable around him. They have shared alot together. "Not a word to anyone Mark! Especially Arizona. If she finds out that you knew, and let alone helped me with this..Well let's say it won't be pretty. Plus if you keep your mouth shut... I may let you in on a few details"

Mark perched his lips together and took his hand with a fake key and locked his lips up. "I promise Cal. If I can't watch, I sure as hell don't want to miss out on details! Go get your girl! She should be out of surgery now."

Callie gave Mark her famous look, then looked at the clock and made her way to the peds floor. "Thanks Mark" she yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Callie approached the nurses' station and asked where Arizona was.

"Um, Dr. Robbins got out of surgery about an hour ago, I believe she went to nap in the on-call room." The nurse told her.

"Perfect, Thank you!" She made her way down the Hallway stopping in front of the door. Nervous about what may or may not happen. But she was Horny on edge, and that made her do anything crazy.

Taking a deep breath, and looking down her body she smirked and opened the door quietly. Entering the quiet on-call room with the faint sound of snores coming from the blonde, Callie shut the door making sure to lock it. She kicked her shoes off and made her way over to the bed.

Arizona was lying on her side facing the wall. Callie slipped behind her, leaving some space in-between them so she wouldn't bump into Arizona.

Arizona felt the bed shift and smiled, she knew it was Callie. She reached behind her and grabbed her arm placing it over her body. Callie nuzzled her face into the warm crook of Arizona's neck.

"Hey, how was your surgery"

Arizona turned around in the Latina's arms and placed a kiss on the brunettes lips, "Awesome, just like me!" She smiled at Callie making sure her dimples were on display.

"Yes you are!" Callie said as she leaned into the blonde and kissed her with passion, this kiss was full of want and arousal. Callie couldn't hold back any longer. Arizona deepened the kiss right away. Still laying on their sides Callie began kissing Arizona's jaw line, stopping at her ear and whispering, "you're very awesome Arizona, in every way" she continued to kiss down their neck and stopping at the sensitive spot, that turned the peds surgeon on.

Arizona shivered has Callies breath tickled her ear. Then let out a moan when the horny Latina started to suck, nip, and lick the one area on her neck that made her lose control. She felt Callie's hands rest on the hem of her scrub top and felt the warm strong hand move up to cup her right breast.

Callie let out a moan as she felt the blonde's nipple harden to her touch, moving back up to capture Arizona's lips. Teeth clashed, tongues fought for control. Arizona captured Callie's bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it as she pulled away to catch her breath, "Wow" Arizona husked out between breaths.

Their chest heaving up and down heavily, starring into each other's lust filled eyes. Callie sat up on her knees pulling the blonde with her. Kneeling on the bed now lips barely inches apart. Arizona knew what was coming. She was probably as turned on as Callie was, but she wasn't sure about having sex in the hospital. She had never down it before, but she brought this on herself. She knew she would pay sooner or later. She looked Callie in the eye and nodded.

Callie smiled, she was surprised. Foreheads touching Callie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Are you sure?" Arizona just nodded and pulled her scrub top over her head. Revealing a light blue lace bra that brought out her ocean blue eyes.

The brunette pulled Arizona in for a fiery kiss, moving her hands to the clasp of the blonde's bra. Undoing the bra and throwing it across the room, she moved to take off her top and bra in one motion. They gazed at each other like it was their first time seeing each other naked.

Callie pushed the Blonde backwards on her back, never breaking the kiss. As there nipples brushed against each other Arizona let out a gasp allowing the fiery Latina to deepen the kiss. A moan escaped neither of them knowing who it came out of.

Arizona bucked her hips up, but the brunette pinned them down. Not wanting the beautiful blonde to know what she was hiding just yet. This was new for Arizona and exciting. Sex in a professional work place. She felt on fire. Callie moved her kisses down to the blondes chest and allowed her mouth to latch on to a painfully wanting nipple, and her hand twisting and pinching the other one. Biting and twisting as Arizona moaned and tangled her fingers into the raven beauty's locks. Tugging Callie up to make eye contacting.

Callie let go of the breast with a loud popping noise. She quickly kissed her way back up to Arizona's face. Looking into her now dark blue lust filled eyes, Callie started to trail her hand to play with the string of Arizona's pants.

"Please, Calliope!" The blonde panted as Callie's hand went into her girlfriends scrub pants, cupping her lace panties and feeling how wet the peds surgeon was. Arizona let out a moan as she watched Callie's pupils dilate in response to the heat and smell of her arousal.

"Ari, you're so wet. I want to fuck you senseless" The blonde bucked her hips as Callie started to talk dirty. The Latina knew that her lover could get off on her just talking. But without another word Callie inched her way down the bed taking the smaller woman's pants and lace thong all in one. Kicking her feet in an effort to help free her Arizona spread her legs.

Callie licked her lips as she starred at the glistening folds of her girlfriend. Arizona was so beautiful and sexy lying on her back, chest heaving, and thighs parted waiting for her release. Callie bent down and kissed down the blonde's stomach making her way to her center. Calle could smell her girlfriend's arousal and without hesitation she dipped her tongue in her folds moaning at the exotic taste that was her Arizona.

Licking up Arizona's pussy and finding her Clit with her tongue, making it a stiff point started to write her name with her tracing over the sensitive nub.

"mmm Calllliope yess." Callie knew Arizona was waiting for her release, so she smiled into her core and took her finger and teased it around Arizona's entrance as the blonde moaned again and raised her hips, grinding her center into the Latina's face. Letting her girlfriend know she wanted no, needed more.

Callie was having too much fun. Though she knew what was in her pants, knowing they both needed release as the throbbing grew unbarriable in between her thighs she was getting nervous. She knew they could both get off together if she just pulled her scrub bottoms down and went through with her plan.

Callie smirked and stopped all movments, hearing a frustrated maon from a wanting blonde she kissed her hard on the lips. Becoming more turned on as the blonde moaned and bucked her hips in response of tasting her juices.

The tall brunette distracted the blonde by moving her fingers down to play with her girlfriends clit. She watched Arizona throw her head back in pleasure in response and took the opprotunity to tear off her own pants. Watching the purple dildo spring out of her pants, she quickly removed her hand form the blondes center and hovered over the blonde not allowing the strap on to touch the petite surgeon.

Bending to leave a mark on the blondes neck and positioning her self so that the toy lined up with the blondes tight entrance. Callie bit down on Arizona's neck and lifted her head. Brown eyes meet blue as she thrusted into the blonde.

"OH! Calliopeee, that's feels so good" the blonde moaned in surprise. Callie smiled with half lidded eyes as she felt the new pressure added to her clit as rubbed against the harness.

"You like that baby" she husked as she pulled out of her and slowly entered her again.

"mmhmm, let's make this a little rougher" Arizona winked and threw her head back as Callie pulled back and entered her hard. Arizona was setting the pace now. Callie had no problem with this. She was satisfied that the blonde was okay that she brought her strap-on.

"Faster cal, faster!" Callie was thrusting in and out encouraged by the blondes directions and moans.

"Fucccck" The taller surgeon moaned as she placed her hands on both sides of the blonde to give her more support

"Deeper, fuck me fast deep and hard" Callie almost came right then and there as the foul words fell from the blondes mouth. That was the hottest thing she had ever heard. Stopping all movements, Callie pulled out and lifted each of the blonde's legs to rest on the brunettes shoulders. Callie smirked as she changed the position.

"Your flexibility is sexy" they both chuckled, which quickly turned into a load moan as Callie thrusted into her wet mound hard, and fast. The positioned that they were in allowed her to enter as deep as possible. The bed was shifting from the quick movements.

"I'm so close baby" Another moan escaped the blonde's lips, as she could feel the tingle in her toes. Both girls were glistening with sweat, and the only sounds you could hear were the moans they shared and the squeaky on-call room bed hitting the wall.

"Me too Ari, let go, cum for me" The pressure of the harness rubbing her clit just right, and the occasional connection she felt when she entered the blonde was making it hard to stay up right. "Cum for me" she breathed out between breaths. Callie could feel how close Arizona was.

Arizona had her hands on Callie's chest rolling the hard nipples between her fingers. As Callie thrusted hard and deep one last time she squeezed the brunettes nipples as she tumbled over the edge. "Coliiiioppppppeeeeeee"

As the blonde lost control and squeezed Callies nipples, that's all it took for her to cum along with her lover. "Arizonnnna" they both screamed each other's names at the same time. The brunette kissed the blonde slowly and as they both laid there limp and lifeless. As Callie rolled off the blonde she heard her moan from the loss of the strap on.

Both girls now on their backs, panting heavily, trying to form words from what they felt.

Arizona was the first to speak, "Wow...i have never..."

"Same here, wow Ari!" Both rolled to their sides to cuddle and gave light kisses to each other. The room fell silent once again. Callie stood up to remove the strap-on and put her clothes back on. Arizona watched her in awe.

"Calliope?" Callie squatted in front of the bed and kissed the blondes forehead, waiting for her to continue. "Did you wear that all day?"

Callie laughed and smiled, "No, I was nervous to actually use it here. I slipped it on before I came to get you. You didn't mind...did you?" she asked hesitivly.

"Oh my god calliope NO! That was amazing, and it was exciting and new. I was completely surprised." The blonde smiled

"Yes, yes it was... does that mean more public sex!" Callie was excited that the blonde was satisfied with what they had just done. "But your shift got done an hour ago, and I still have an hour left. You get dressed head home and wait for me. I am far from done with you." she winked at the blonde

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you, Go be bad ass." With one last passionate kiss Callie got up to leave. "Oh and Calliope...I am so up for more public sex"

The Orthopedic shivered at the blonde's words as she left with a smile on her face.

Arizona fell back on the bed, smiling as she thought of a way to re-pay her girlfriend tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.. :)**


	3. Gimme, Gimme More

**Thanks for the reviews**

**No smut in this Chapter, a little teasing though ;)**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

As Callie left the on-call room, still sweaty and flushed from the most amazing sex ever. She was greeted by Mark and Cristina. They clapped as they came closer. The brunette rolled her eyes knowingly that these two have been standing outside the door listening.

"Roller-skate girl has a set of lungs on her!" Cristina said with a smirk on her face. "I mean I've heard it all before, but really Callliopeeee. Hats off to you guys!" Callie gave Cristina a death stare, and then worked her gaze over to her best friend.

"Really Mark, you came up here… for what?" A little annoyed Callie just wished Mark could have his own sex life, so she didn't have to deal. She looked at both of her friends and said, "Do not say anything to Arizona about knowing what went on, I mean it Mark not a word!"

"Whatever Torres, that was better than I imagined. And I didn't even see anything…you must have a lot of experience with that thing." Mark gave her his famous grin. "You use that often, or are you a natural?"

Cristina looked at Callie confused, "What thing?" Mark could feel the Latina's eyes burn into his face, as he turned to look at Callie's roommate and mouthed the words 'strap-on.' "Oh my god Callie, you didn't!" with that Callie turned and walked to the elevator as she heard Mark.

"Oh yes she did, and she used it well." The brunette gave them both a mega watt smile as the doors shut, how could she be pissed after having one of the best orgasms in the world.

* * *

Still sprawled out on the bed of the on-call room, Arizona laid there thinking of the perfect way to return the favor to her gorgeous girlfriend.

Deciding to finally get dressed she walked around the small room, picking up pieces of clothing in random areas and threw them on her body. She did a once over as she was getting ready to leave and realized the strap-on was still on the bed. Smiling while she shook her head she picked it up wrapped it up in to her lab coat and headed towards the locker room.

She went to Callie's cubby, to give her fun little toy back. Shoving it in the corner and covering it with an old shirt. She left Callie a note.

_Calliope,_  
_Please bring home some chocolate frosting (preferably in a can with the squeeze top)_  
_and get your mind out of the gutter (I'm making goodies)_

_I'll be waiting…_

_Ps you left this behind :)_

_-A ;)_

Arizona had to stall Callie, so she could have a little prep time to set everything up before the Latina came home.

* * *

Callie walked into to the locker room, just out of boredom. She really meant it when she told the blonde she was having a slow and boring day. She glanced at the clock and grunted as she saw that she still had a good 45 minutes left.

Noticing something in her cubby she walked over and smiled at the piece of pink paper that lay across her old gym shirt.

Reading the note she smirked, saying the words in a whisper as she read. "Chocolate frosting?" Callie had no idea why the surgeon needed frosting but whatever. She laughed as dirty images crossed her mind. Lifting up the T-shirt she saw the purple dildo and her smile got bigger as she shoved it in her bag, it still had the blondes arousing smell on it which turned the Hot Latina on as images of her recent activities flashed in her memory.

Already missing the blonde she laid on the couch in the lounge and pulled out her blackberry.

**'Hey babe, miss you already –C'**

**

* * *

**

Across the street Arizona was in the Kitchen of her girlfriends apartment, keeping an eye on the clock patiently waiting for her to come home. There was a faint smell of brownies in the air, and music playing in the background. She was humming the chorus as she stirred the batter when her phone buzzed across the counter.

She was waiting for her cupcakes to be done, so she stopped and decided to have a little fun with the dark haired surgeon.

Arizona reached her finger in the brownie batter, and clicked for the video camera to come alive on her cell phone, pushing the record button. She slowly stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking the yummy chocolate off and winked into the camera. She reviewed the video and sent it to the Latina a crossed the street.

* * *

As soon as her phone lit up she grabbed it, she looked confused for a second as she saw that her phone was uploading a flix message. Looking around to see if anyone was around, she quickly pushed view. Not knowing what to expect.

Feeling the wetness in her panties, as she saw the blonde come across the screen sucking on her finger. Callie moaned a little than looked at the thumbnail version of the video. Noticing that Arizona had no shirt, or bra on as far as she could see. The only things in sight were the strings tied up at her neck, showing she had an apron on. *IS SHE NAKED!* Callie thought to herself and shot a text back to the bakery chef.

**'Shall I call you the naked chef?'**

_**'Who said anything about being naked, can't a girl bake around here ;)'**_

**'You can't send things that will make me horny, I still have 20 minutes!'**

_**'I bet your wet right now, thinking about a naked Arizona in your kitchen'**_

**'Well I guess that's for me to know and me to know only ;)'**

_**'Calliope!'**_

**'Hey you tease, I can tease right back'**** Callie smiled to herself thinking of the long night ahead with just her girlfriend.**

_**'We'll see about that ;) Don't forget frosting :)'**_

**'Okay, leaving now! Be there ASAP!'**

As Arizona read the last message she got everything ready and in place. Cracking open the wine on the counter, and setting up everything on the dinner table. She then set up the dessert on the breakfast bar, laughing to herself thinking how it looked like something that should be on the candy land game board.

Throwing her 'fuck me' heels on as she heard the sound of the door opening, and the sound of the grocery bag hitting the floor as she heard a gasp.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**Okay i lied :) probably a 4 chapter story.. i couldn't help it :)**

**Side Note: im open to just about anything, and love inspiration. So if anyone as any story suggestions they would like me to write, then just let me know :)**

**Thanks :D**


	4. I'll Take you to the Candy Shop

**So im not sure if im completly satisfied with this chapter yet. I could see it all in my head, but i found it hard to actually write :/**

**Also..should i continue or just leave it at 4 like i planned?**

**Hope you enjoy**

**-J  
**

Callie opened the door to her apartment, smelling the delicious aroma of brownies. Entering the room with her head down, she saw a pair of sexy bright blue Fendi heels. Slowly lifting her gaze from the floor running her gaze over bare legs, she dropped her bag.

Starring at the toned legs with her mouth agape, she moved her eyes up to meet the blondes.

"OH MY GOD!" Were the words that flew from Callie's mouth as she was greeted by the perky blonde that stood before her.

Along with her sexy heels, Arizona was wearing nothing but an apron, a black apron, completely naked underneath. She stood in front of the Latina with a sexy smile plastered on her face, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Calliope." The blonde said with a smirk now forming on her face.

Callie still didn't move. Her stomach flipped a thousand times as she bit her bottom lip. "Uh…my...Ah" Was all she could mustard. Arizona was naked, under that apron and that was all she could think about. She shook her head, trying to form words to make a complete sentence. The Latina gulped. Not knowing what to say she moved closer to the blonde, finding her lips and kissing her with hunger.

The blonde pulled away, still smiling from ear to ear. "I made dinner." she winked and turned around giving the Latina a full view of her naked backside.

Callie stood there, checking out the sexy blonde and Letting out a moan as Arizona walked away. Starring at the blondes legs and shifting her eyes to her ass. Callie wanted to jump the sexy surgeon right in the middle of the living room.

Arizona stood by the table pulling out a chair. "Come eat." She said nonchalantly.

"Uh...I'm not hungry; I mean I am but defiantly not for food."

"Eat, you'll need your energy… trust me…plus dessert is waiting." She said ignoring the real meaning of the brunette's words.

Callie sat down eating the chicken that the blonde prepared so nicely. She didn't want to wait any longer for 'dessert.' Looking into the blonde's eyes she said, "I'm ready for dessert…"

"Great, go get changed… there are directions sitting on the bed." The blonde placed a kiss on Callie's cheek.

With a confused look the orthopedic got up, and walked to the bedroom. She was anxious to see what her girlfriend was up too.

* * *

Walking over to the bed she saw another pink piece of paper sitting on top of a small box.

_Calliope_  
_Please put this on… and don't question it._  
_Hurry I'm waiting…_

_-A ;)_

The curios Latina open the box… Seeing what was in it she became more turned on. She immediately started discard the clothes she had been wearing.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the bedroom…

Arizona walked over to breakfast bar, doing a mental check list in her head.

'Brownies, check. Gummy Worms check. Cherries check. Frosting, check.'

The blonde made her way over to the fridge to get the whipped cream, ice cream, strawberries, and chopped banana's. Placing all the items on top of the counter.

Discarding the apron, she grabbed the can of whipped cream. Squirting some of the cream in her mouth.

The naked blonde held the tip of the can to her breast and started to swirl it around, making a whipped cream bikini top. Adding a cherry to where each nipple would be. Moving the can down to her already wet core she covered it with the heavy cream, enjoying the coolness on her heated center.

Moving to lean up against the counter that was covered in treats, the blonde patiently waited for the brunette to walk out the bedroom door.

* * *

Callie did a once over of her outfit, as she checked herself in the mirror.

As she opened the door, she felt her knee's buckle. Her lover was standing there covered in a whipped cream bikini. 'Could this day get any better?' she thought to herself.

The adrenaline was now pumping fast as Arizona watched the gorgeous Latina shut the door.

Callie stood there, clad in edible underwear and chocolate frosting covering each boob. Arizona starred at the Latina as her mouth watered. She knew this would be hot, but she didn't know it would be this incredibly sexy.

"Ready for dessert Calliope?" The blonde raised her eyebrows as Callie made her way over.

Callie stood inches away from the blonde, not wanting to ruin her or her lovers 'clothing' she licked her lips as the blonde reached for a strawberry and held it to her mouth. Callie took a bite as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Before she swallowed she leaned towards the blonde and kissed her, allowing the sweet juice of the berry to run over the blonde's lips.

Arizona moaned at the taste. "We're going to play a game , are you up for that?"

"I don't want to play , I want to lick all that yummy whip cream off your body." Callie said as she went for the blondes mouth gain.

"No touching!" Arizona giggled as she reached for the sexy dice that she set on the table earlier. "First Calliope, were going to add toppings to our dessert." The blonde demonstrated by adding some sprinkles to the chocolate frosting on her girlfriend. "Then we will roll both dice and follow the rules, understand."

Callie was trying to concentrate but she couldn't stop thinking about licking and ridding all the goodies off of her very hot girlfriend, she nodded her head, and watches the blonde move the bowls of different toppings to the floor.

"Good, don't break the rules, or you won't be satisfied."

Callie felt the throbbing between her legs. Moving down to sit across from the blonde on the floor, she grabbed the chocolate syrup and started to drizzle it over the blondes stomach. She already liked this idea, and kind of disappointed that she hadn't thought of this.

They sat there in silence for a bit as each one of them took turns feeding each other and adding, syrups, melted ice cream, and everything in between that would go on a delicious Sunday.

"Can I go first," Callie said. She couldn't wait to taste the blonde.

Callie took both the dice from Arizona's hands as they both watch them roll across the floor.

Arizona read them out loud, as they stopped. "Suck, finger"

Adding some honey to her finger, she held it out for the brunette to take in her mouth.

Callie grabbed her hand and held the finger up to her mouth. Making eye contact with blue eyes, she slowly inserted the finger. Swirling her tongue around the sweet digit, never breaking eye contact, watching as the blonde bit her lip. She moaned as she pulled it from her mouth and licked the finger one last time.

Arizona grabbed the dice and rolled...

"Lick, breast" she said as she laid the brunette on her back. Licking her lips before dipping her head to the Latina's frosted covered chest.

She licked slowly at first, alternating between each mound, the mixture of chocolate and something uniquely Callie was mouth watering and she found herself wanting more. She moaned against the brunette's chest as she saw her nipples start to become visible.

Callie was so turned on that she started to lose all control. "New rule," she said as she started to sit up and push the blonde on her back. "Monkey see, monkey do." Grabbing a banana slice and popping it into her mouth she leaned down and started to suck the whip cream off Arizona's chest.

Arizona tried to say something, but her mind was all over the place, the feeling of the taller surgeons tongue and teeth against her harden nipples was amazing.

Sitting up trying to control her breathing she looked into brown eyes, barely inches apart Arizona put her forehead against Callie's

"Not fair, it wasn't your turn." She whispered as she gained her breath.

"Arizona, I never fallow rules." With that Callie crashed their lips together, moaning at the taste of chocolate on the Arizona's lips.

Both bodies now covered with each other's toppings, making them slippery. There were pieces of food everywhere as dishes spilled and the floor was covered with melted ice cream making them slide around the kitchen floor.

Arizona once again pressed Callie down so her back touched the cool tile of the floor.

Callie gasped as she could feel the blonde's wetness on her stomach as Arizona straddled her, leaning back down to suck on Calliopes pebbled breast. Callie bucked her hips slightly, causing the blonde to bite down on the tiny nub.

Callie tugged Arizona so she could taste the gooey goodness.

Pulling away for air, Arizona started to trail kisses down Callie's body. Her fingers mimicking the same path her lips drew, she halted her fingers at the brunette's breast, and she rolled each nipple with her fingers.

Callie was sitting back on her elbows as she watched the blonde lick and suck all the gooey, sticky toppings off her tanned body.

Arizona stopped at Callie's center, as she grabbed the underwear with her teeth and tore them off of her. She inhaled deeply as she smelled how aroused Callie was.

Both women letting out a loud moan together as Arizona dipped her tongue in to the glistening wet folds. This tasted way better than all the toppings she had tasted on the way down.

Callie lay on her back as her fingers found blonde locks. Pushing on to Arizona's head to apply more pressure to her clit at the blonde sucked and nipped at it.

Without warning the blonde took two fingers and pushed them into the brunette's wanting pussy.

"Fuck," Callie panted as she raised her hips off the floor.

Arizona started to thrust her fingers faster, while sucking on her lover's sensitive clit. Callie matched each thrust with her hips. Feeling the familiar approach of her orgasms coming fast, she tried to hold it, not ready to let go yet.

"Arizona, Stop. Cum with me, I want you to cum with me." Arizona stopped all movements, and kissed her way back up the Callie's body.

Callie moaned at the mixture of different flavors on the blondes tongue, mixed in with her juices.

"Sit up" Callie husked out into Arizona's mouth.

Tangling their legs together and placing her hand between them she dipped a finger into Arizona, feeling the wet heat, and bringing her finger to her mouth.

"You taste so good… I'd take you over chocolate syrup any day" she giggled. Moving her hand back down the blonde's body she entered her. Pumping her fingers in a steady rhythm.

Arizona mimicked Callie's movements, matching each thrust. The sticky sweaty women started to rock back and forth rolling around on the floor.

Arizona pumped her fingers faster, keeping up with brunette. "Cal baby, I'm gunna cum…" she panted as she rocked against the other's hand.

Callie could feel Arizona's wall contract around her digits knowing how close she was, Callie picked up the pace. Two quick pumps of her hand were all it took.

"Oooooh fuck Calllliiiiope," The blond screamed as she felt the overpowering orgasm take over her body.

Callie screamed in pleasure as Arizona dug her nails into her shoulder, digging little half moon shaped marks. "God, oh yess Zone, right there."

Arizona thrusted hard into the brunette, as she felt the white heat coat her fingers, listening to Callie moan and throw her head back.

Both ladies sitting there spent on the floor, Callie reached for Arizona's hand and said, "Suck, Finger." As she took the blonde's finger and sucked her own juices off the blonde. They fell back on the cold sticky floor, both smileing from ear to ear.

"Mmmm…best dessert ever!" Callie said as she rolled over to the blonde and kissed her passionately.

"Agreed" Arizona stood up still a little wobbly in the legs, she held out a hand to help Callie off the floor.

Callie laughed as she looked at the blonde. Looking at Arizona's body then her own, she observed the many different colors of syrup and chocolates all over their bodies. Realizing how sticky they actually were as she grabbed the hand in front of her.

Standing face to face again Callie pulled the blonde in to a hug, nuzzling her face into the smaller surgeon's neck as she sucked and licked more chocolate syrup off the blonde. Allowing Callie better access she rolled her head to the side and moaned.

Callie started to push Arizona backwards until the blonde's back made contact with it, stopping them. The brunette moved her hands down to the Blonde's thighs and pulled up and lifted her up.

Arizona squealed as she was lifted on to the brunette. In response she wrapped her ankles around Callie's back connecting her heels together. "Shower?" Arizona giggled

"Yes, round 2." Callie said with excitement as she carried her girlfriend to the bathroom, to wash the stickiness off.

Later after their shower, the two women laid in bed face to face wrapped up in each other's warmth.

Both exhausted from the various rounds of sex throughout the day, Arizona leaned over and placed a kiss on the Latina's nose. "I Love you Calliope."

"I love you too Arizona" Callie smiled at the blonde as sleep took over the both of them.

* * *

A couple hours later Callie woke up from someone screaming.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Reviews Please ;)


	5. Busted

**Thank you Thank you for the reviews :D**

**Don't kill me for this chapter... i dont anything planned out for this story.. so im kinda making it up as i type it.. which is working for me so far.**

**So happy reading**

**-J

* * *

**

Callie sat up slowly, not yet ready to have the conversation with her friend on the other side of the bedroom wall.

She looked over at Arizona and smiled, slowly getting out of bed to throw on a hoody and some gym shorts. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the lit up kitchen.

She felt her face turn red, and then smiled at the huge sticky mess in the in front of her.

"What the hell Torres! Why does it look like Strawberry Shortcake threw up in our kitchen?"

Callie laughed at her roommate's statement, and then looked at the clock in embarrassment, to avoid the angry Asian woman.

"Well…uh…Arizona and I...Well we had...Ssssss...Sundaes," the taller surgeon mentally 'high-fived' herself, technically she wasn't lying to Cristina.

Cristina looked around the kitchen, making observations and took in her surroundings. She noticed some hand prints along the floor and across the bottom of the breakfast bar, she shook her head as she also saw that there were two sets of footprints.

Fallowing the prints with her eyes, she then looked Callie.

"So…is roller skate girl not here?" Cristina glared at her roommate. Callie cocked her head confused. "I see one set of foot prints from here to the bedroom.'' Cristina knew what went on in the kitchen, she could see it written all over Callie's face and obviously the kitchen floor.

Just as Callie was about to answer, she heard the one voice that she really didn't want to hear.

"Cal… the door is open and I heard scream...ing" Mark stood in the door way and looked at the mess.

"We're fine mark, go home." Callie said while rolling her eyes.

"What happened in here? Someone break in? '' Callie and Cristina stared at their neighbor like he had grown a second head.

"Yes, Sloan, and the only thing they really wanted was ice cream sundaes" Mark chuckled at Cristina's comment.

Callie stood there starring at the mess, not being able to control her smile every time she spotted a hand print or piece of a topping.

"I know that look, that's the 'I did something very dirty in here and I'm proud of it' look" Mark said with a devilish grin on his face.

Cristina observed Callie's face a little closer, "Oh my god, it is! You totally did the McDirty, with McPerky, You have that same look that you had on earlier leaving the on-call room."

Just then Arizona shuffled out of the bedroom, still half asleep in a sports bra and tiny boxer shorts on.

Callie looked up at Mark, noticing the gaping look on his face. His eyes wide and jaw almost to the floor.

Fallowing his gaze Callie turned around, "Arizona! Put some clothes on!"

Arizona was still oblivious to the other two surgeons standing in the room, as she walked towards Callie with her head down, trying to avoid the bright light of the Kitchen.

"Calliope, with the dirty things we just did and you want me to put some clothes," the blonde took this moment to look up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and taking note of her colleagues standing in front of her. "…on" the word fell from her lips as she did a 180 into the bedroom to but a long tee on that went to mid-thigh.

As the blonde was changing, Callie nervously looked back to her friends and chuckled.

"Busted." They both said in unison.

"Double Busted!" Mark said as he picked up the dirty dice from the floor.

Callie felt the blush cover her face, looking over at Mark.

"Mark, you sound a bit jealous. How about you set the dice down and go home." Arizona said as she re entered the kitchen.

"Never pictured you to be the kinky type, Robbins." Callie shot Mark a warning glare, and he re turned it with a smile. "I mean know for a fact Cal here had a wild-side, with the strap on sex and the…"

"Mark, get out right now!" Callie punched his shoulder and escorted him out, shutting the door behind him.

"We'll talk later Torres" Mark shouted.

"Ugh…Can't I have normal friends, that aren't so interested in my sex life!" Callie was frustrated. She looked over to her girlfriend who stood there, she had her arms crossed and a questioning look on her face.

"We'll I hope this is cleaned up by the morning, I'm going to bed. I've had enough lesbian stuff for a life time. Goodnight." With that Cristina disappeared.

* * *

Callie and Arizona started to pick up the kitchen, one mopped while the other one cleaned the countertops.

"Sooo…Mark knows about the on-call room?" Arizona asked keeping her eyes on the counter top.

"Well, it's a long story you see…" Callie started but was quickly interrupted.

"You know I feel about public sex, and you tell Mark?" Arizona stopped and looked up at her girlfriend.

Callie put down the mop and made her way over to the blonde. "I thought I changed your mind about that, remember 'Exciting!" She said in the blonde's ear, rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's arms. "And I didn't tell Mark, not really."

Arizona was not pleased with her girlfriend, "Not really? What does that even mean? Callie my sex life is my sex life with you." She said as she looked into the deep brown eyes. "Not with you, AND manwhore Mark Sloan!" Arizona pushed Callie back a little and picked up a dish and made her way to the sink.

"Arizona…your making this into a huge deal, when really it's not." Callie walked over to Arizona. "Mark found the 'toy' in my cubby when he went to get a piece of gum, and being the perv he is, he followed me to the on-call room and stood outside the door. I didn't know he was listening to us.''

"Calliope, I'm not making it a big deal, I just…just…he's everywhere lately. He pages you, calls you, text you, comes over at random times unannounced, and 80 percent of the time it's when we're getting into something good. It's like he knows! But now I have a feeling that he does know when we're getting hot and heavy."

Callie sighed and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waste. "Listen, he's my best friend," Arizona was about to cut in but she was stopped with Callie's finger pressed to her lips. "He's my best friend Arizona, I'll talk to him, and tell him to tone it down a bit, but it's just Mark, being… well Mark."

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and looked in to her eyes, "but you know I don't like public sex Calliope, and I opened up to the idea for you, and Mark of all people knew about it, just promise me no more details to Mark." She placed a kiss on the Latina's forehead.

"Promise." Callie smiled. Arizona did an inspection of the kitchen and turned back to Callie with a huge smile on her face.

"Looks like we did a pretty good job, before…and after." She winked as she seductively walked over to her girlfriend backing her up into the fridge. "Now for the embarrassment I just went through, I think you're in need of a punishment."

Callie nodded but couldn't get the words out, Arizona was hot being demanding.

"You've be a bad girl," The blond pushed a thigh in between the Latina's legs.

"Ye…yes…yes ma'am." Callie was so turned on, she shut her eyes at the contact of Arizona's leg.

Arizona pushed one more time and turned to walk away, "Good, I'm glad you agree. Because you my love are sleeping on the couch tonight." She walked back out of her room with some pillows, and a blanket and set them on the couch.

"Arizona, you can't do that! You're not serious." Callie said as she grabbed the blondes arm, and spun her to look in her eyes.

"Oh, but I can, and I am. I'll see you in the Morning." Arizona placed a passionate loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips

"I bet you can't sleep without me, I give it half hour tops. You'll be back, wanting me to wrap my arms around you."

"Is that a bet? Hmm we'll see about that. I'll let you know what my prize is when I win that one. Goodnight Calliope." Arizona said as she walked into the bedroom.

Callie pulled her phone off the charger, and saw she had a text from Mark.

'I'm sorry Cal... .'

Callie read the message, and sighed. She knew it was a bad Idea but she was wide awake, and knew within a couple minutes Arizona would be asleep. So she sent a reply.

'S'okay…come over in 20…bring beer…I'm on the couch :/'

* * *

**Sooo... Like i said before im up for suggestions/ideas...ecspecially one's that could possibly fit in with this story, since it's all flying off the top of my head.**

**I've gotten a few story ideas from people.. and im working on them.. but they probably wont be up till i wrap this up**

**Thanks for reading :) and reviews are nice to wake up to ;)**

**-J**


	6. Bromance

**okay sorry i took a little longer than i wanted but my laptop is being dumb.**

**Like i said just kinda going with the flow, of whatever comes to mind**

**Reviews have been nice thank you all who are reading this :) make's me feel good :)**

**Enjoy**

**-J  


* * *

**

**Callie sat on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table as she stared at the bright green lights on the cable box. She sat there thinking about everything that she wanted to tell Mark.**

She was drawn out of her thoughts as the front door opened, and heard the shuffling of feet. Looking up then back down at the clock she whispered, 'right on time.'

Mark entered the dimly lit apartment holding a six pack of beer, making his way over to his best friend.

"Hey Cal…Listen, I'm really really sorry about what I said. You told me not to say anything in front of her but it was way way too easy."

Callie still sat there looking straight ahead, holding her hand up, silently telling Mark to be quiet.

She grabbed a beer from the case, and took a long sip. Taking another one she opened it and handed it to the man next to her.

Still contemplating on how she wanted this conversation to go, she hurried and downed her drink grabbing another one and opening it.

"Uh Cal, wanna slow down there buddy?" Mark asked her cautiously.

"Uh Mark, can ya give me a freakin second?" she replied harshly.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, with the sound of a light hum coming from the refrigerator and the occasional opening bottles and throwing the caps on the table. With one last sip, and a loud sigh Callie opened her mouth.

"Okay… Here's the thing. I consider what we have together as a 'bromance' ya know, we hang out, talk about girls, drink, the usual. But I consider you my best friend that can hold my secrets and respect me when I ask you not to say anything." Callie was on a roll and the more she kept talking, the more came out, and there was no stopping her. "I'm on the couch tonight…the couch Mark! All because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. I've never told you anything about Arizona's insecurities because, that's for me and Arizona and it will stay that way. But I can't believe you would bring up my 'wild-side' let alone bring up the strap on thing." Callie took a breath, she could feel herself getting more and more angry with Mark.

Mark was shocked, he didn't think that it would be a big deal, but he was Mark. He didn't think. Hearing his best friend talk about their friendship and how he let her down, crushed him a little inside.

"Callie, I am really sorry, I mean it. I guess I just, I'm jealous of what you and Robbins have, and…wow…I am just realizing this." Mark starred at the coffee table for a bit then met Callie's eyes. She was watching him as realization crossed his face. "I mean, I just have been thinking about Lexie and trying how to get her back, and when I gave up I got so involved in your relationship and felt like I needed to know everything, I wasn't thinking about feelings or really even listening unless it was about sex."

"Jeez, thanks Mark."

"That's not what I meant Callie, I was looking for any distraction I could find. I was comparing how my relationship used to be with how great yours is."

Silence fell upon the room again as they sipped their beers.

"Mark, I just want to be able to tell you things, or vent, and to be a listener when I need you. That's all I'm asking for. And the Lexie ordeal… We can game plan I'll help you win her back."

Callie had the biggest smile on her face, letting Mark know they were okay. Sometimes they didn't need words, they just knew.

"Thanks Callie" Mark smiled back at her, "sooo Bromance? Really? Who uses that term?"

Callie playfully swatted his shoulder and laughed. "Suck it Mark, it describes us."

Callie was on her 4th bottle and her and Mark fell into a comfortable silence, she leaned her head on his shoulder and took another sip. Mark wrapped an arm over her body and squeezed.

"Cal?"

"Hmm" she replied not wanting to open her mouth, her eyes closed.

"I don't mean to bring this up, but can I ask you something?" Callie sat up a little to look at Mark, she was kind of nervous of what was going to come out of his mouth.

He waited for her to answer, but all he got was a slight nod and raised eyebrows, silently telling him to continue.

"What's with all the dirty sex? I mean I get that you're in a relationship, but it's a little more than the average couple ya know?"

Callie broke her gaze, looking across the room.

"You're not avoiding something are you?" Mark knew his best friend all too well, she was either nervous, or unsure of what was going through her head.

"I…uh...I Love her so much, it's like can't-eat, can't- sleep, reach-for-the-stars, over-the-fence, world-series kind of stuff, ya know." Callie was thinking about the blonde as the corners of her lips started to tug up into a smile.

"I know you love Robbins, but what are you hiding?"

"I wanna ask Arizona, to move in with me, actually to get our own place. Somewhere we can call home and not have someone walk in on us, a place where we can make memories." She looked at Mark waiting for an answer.

"What's the problem? Just ask her."

"What's the problem? The problem Mark is…What if she says no? Then what, I'm ready…but what if she's not?" Callie finished off the beer she had been milking feeling a slight buzz.

"Thirsty?" Mark chuckled, "Listen Callie, you can't live your life thinking 'what if' sometimes you got to just do it if it feels right, I mean she practically lives here. Does it feel right?" Callie nodded "Well okay then ask her, what's the worst thing that can happen?" He smiled and then added, "She says no."

"Why do you always ruin our good moments, you were doing so well till your side comment at the end." Callie smirked. Mark was right. "You're a good friend Mark."

"You should talk to Robbins." Mark said as Callie got comfortable on the couch, and watch Mark put the Bottles back in to the cardboard case. "I'm gunna go, you're welcome for the five beers by the way." Mark smiled and kissed the Latina on the forehead, "Goodnight Cal, and don't sweat it… It will be okay."

"Thanks Mark, I'll see you later." She smiled and started to closer her eyes.

* * *

Arizona woke up, feeling bad for letting the Latina sleep alone, so she decided to go get her. She sat up and removed the covers and made her way towards the door.

She stopped in the doorway when she heard another voice, she rolled her eyes when she realized who it was "Mark" she sighed under her breath.

She debated on going out there and saying something about her having Mark over, after the comments he had made, and the reason why her girlfriend was sleeping on the couch. But instead she listened for awhile.

_"I Love her so much, it's like can't-eat, can't- sleep, reach-for-the-stars, over-the-fence, world-series kind of stuff, ya know."_ Arizona smiled when she heard Callie say this. That was Callie's favorite quote from "It Takes Two" and she always said it to Arizona randomly.

But hearing her say it to Mark, it made it seem like it had a whole lot more meaning behind it.

After hearing Mark ask Callie what she was hiding, she debated on staying and listening or giving them their privacy. She knew whatever it was Callie would eventually let her in. But she stayed anyway.

Hearing what came out of Callie's mouth made the Blonde's heart swell… apart of her was glad she heard it, but the other half wish it would have stayed a surprise.

Arizona stood in the door way still with the biggest smile on her face, the clinging of bottles brought her back from her thoughts, as she heard Mark tell his best friend good night, she shuffled back on to the bed and laid there for a couple minutes.

Lying on the bed picturing a home with her Calliope, made her a giddy inside and all thoughts of everything that went on earlier were out the window.

Getting up for the second time that night she made her way over to the couch.

Sitting quietly on the coffee table, trying not to disturb the sleeping Latina yet, she pushed a black strand of hair behind Callie's ear.

Arizona studied her girlfriend's peaceful features and giggled when a light snore came out of her.

Leaning in she placed a feathered kiss on Callie's Lips, and watched as she began to stir a little.

"Arizona?" Callie opened her eyes and was greeted with a smiling blonde in front of her.

"Come to bed Calliope." Arizona said in a soft tone.

Callie didn't question her, she stood up next to Arizona and gave her a peck on the lips. "I Love You Zone."

"I Love you too Calliope, C'mon" Arizona held out her hand for Callie, she smiled when it was met with a strong warm and lead her to the bed room.

* * *

Callie laid down, and Arizona crawled under the covers and faced her girlfriend. Callie pulled her closer and entwined their legs bring them as close as possible.

"Arizona…"

Arizona giggled, she loved when Callie would fight sleep and tried to talk. "Yes Calliope?"

"Mark came over…We talked." Callie mumbled.

"I Know." Callie opened one eye to look at her girlfriend…Confused at how she knew, and how much conversation she heard.

"What…How?"

"Calliope, I can smell beer on your breath… 1.. We don't have any beer in the fridge, and 2.. I know you well enough to know that you didn't get up and go to the store." Callie smiled and rubbed Arizona's arm.

Callie giggled fighting her eyes to stay open, to stare at the Blonde a little longer.

"Go to sleep Calliope." Arizona smiled as she closed her eyes.

"One more thing Zona.." Callie opened her eyes

" Okay…shoot."

"You lost the bet, so I'll be claiming my prize within the next 24hours." Arizona could hear the smile in the other woman's voice.

"But…"

"No buts Arizona… I meant what I said."

Arizona went to argue her point, but before the words came out of her mouth, Callie spoke.

"Goodnight Arizona." Arizona smiled and gave the Latina a light kiss, and rolled over her to her side, scooting back into the warm front of her girlfriend.

Callie placed an arm around the blonde and found her hand and laced their fingers together and drifted off to sleep as she heard her girlfriend whisper.

"Goodnight Calliope."

* * *

**So hoped you liked this Chapter, i'll probably update sometime after tomorrow nights episode :)**

**Ps So excited about the episode...but im like that with all the episodes haha.**

**Reviews are nice :)**


	7. Authors Note

Sooo sorry for being MIA!

I've seriously am having trouble writing this chapter for some reason.

It kinda went like this.

Write

Half way through decide ehhh, I don't like it

delete it…write and delete..repeat!

But I now finally like it and am almost done… It will be up later today :)

-J


	8. Our House, In the middle of Our Street

**Sorry this took so long, no smut in this chapter.**

**But definatly the next.**

**Thank you for the revews ;) and Enjoy**

**-J**

* * *

Callie woke up to the smell of coconut, and something tickling her face. She slowly started to wake up and noticed the warmth and steady breathing of a certain blonde cuddled next to her.

Inhaling one more time she slowly snuck out of bed.

Today was going to be a great day!

Callie made her way to the kitchen starting the coffee pot, and pulled the ingredients out of fridge to make Arizona some French toast.

As she cracked the eggs into the bowl next to the stove, she smiled as her mind went back to last night's conversation with Mark. Sometime today, she was going to ask Arizona to move in with her. All she needed now was a game plan.

Cristina walked over to the counter and poured herself some coffee, and grunted.

"Good Morning Cristina. Being the nice roommate I am, I made you some scrambled eggs and some bacon."

Cristina starred at Callie for a while. "Bacon? You never make me Bacon… Unless… What do you want Torres?"

"Well, I'm going to ask Arizona to move in with me today…and…I uh…need your help kinda." Cristina nodded her head encouraging the older surgeon to continue. "Well I found this really nice 3 bedroom house on the next street over, and I need to make an offer. So basically it's in the same area and I…"

"Done Deal." Cristina quickly cut off her rambling roommate.

"Wait, you didn't let me get the chance to tell you what I want you to do."

"Doesn't matter I'll do it." She said with a smile on her face, Callie looked at her confused. "Owen and I want a place to ourselves, but now you're moving out I don't have to look…It's a win win for both of us. Soo… Tell me."

"Thank you sooo much. Okay we both have the day off today, and Arizona has a 12 hour shift today, but I'm going to call the chief and see if she can get done early…and you are not listening." Callie said as she looked at Cristina who looked at her breakfast as she was dissecting it.

"Well I didn't want the whole game plan. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Go see the realtor and make an offer on the house please."

"Okay sure. I'll take Mark with me."

"Really? That was way easier than I thought." Callie handed Cristina the address of the house and the number to the real estate lady. "Send me a text or call me around lunch time."

"Yea, yea" Cristina replied back as she watched Callie carry the tray of food into her bedroom. "Thanks Callie, for breakfast."

"No, Thank you." She said as she shut the door.

* * *

Arizona was still asleep when Callie placed the hot breakfast on the nightstand.

Quietly walking into the bathroom with her cell she called the chief.

As she hung up the phone and made her way out to the bed, she saw Arizona sitting up, digging into the pile of toast. She smiled as she slipped under the covers.

"Hey beautiful." She leaned over to the blonde and kissed her syrup covered lips. "You taste yummy."

"Hey, I thought you left or something. And the breakfast…mmm." Arizona closed her eyes to savor the taste.

"Nope, just taking care of some things, can I have a bite?" she asked batting her eyelashes at the blonde.

They enjoyed the rest of their French toast in silence, occasionally giggling at each other and sharing comments. As Arizona took the last bite, she shoved the tray back on to the stand and turned to her beautiful Latina.

"So Calliope, what do you plan on doing today."

"Well, I'm going to run some errands this morning, than I'm going to cook this wonderful dinner for this hot sexy blonde I met." Callie smirked.

"Hmm..." Arizona straddled her girlfriend, "Tell me more about this blonde."

Callie moaned as Arizona started to nibble and suck her earlobe.

"Uh well, she's insanely hot, with cute blonde curls, and eyes like a bright blue sky on the sunniest day." Arizona rolled her hips, causing the doctor under her to raise her hips as they both gasped in pleasure.

Arizona looked in to Callie's eyes deeply and smiled. "And she has these dimples, oh god the dimples, that's what grabbed my attention." Callie leaned up and captured the blonde's lips.

After a minute of their usual make out session, lack of oxygen became a problem. Panting heavy, both girls rested their foreheads together.

"Calliope, you know I work a 12 hour shift today, right?" Arizona asked, as she replayed Callie's plans in her head.

"I called the chief and asked if I could steal you after all your surgeries. So I'll pick you up tonight at your place around 5."

"My place?" the blonde was confused… why couldn't she just go to Callie's? I mean she practically lived there.

"Yea, I will be picking you up for our date. Dress sexy, but not too sexy." Callie smiled, Arizona didn't like to be in the dark about things.

"Well can I get a little inside about what we're doing?"

"Nope, not telling you, you should get ready though." Callie said as she made her way out of the covers. Arizona started to stick her bottom lip out, and work her puppy dog eyes. Callie laughed at the blondes attempt and leaned over and kissed her, "Put it away Arizona, it's not gunna work. Get ready. I'll walk over with you."

They walked hand in hand across the street making their way to the hospital in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other.

"Okay so 5 o'clock Zona." Callie reminded her as she gave her a subtle kiss. "And text me if change of plans."

"5 o'clock! Love you."

"Love you more." Callie said as her girlfriend turned to walk in to the building. Smacking the blonde's ass, she yelled "Kick ass today."

Arizona blushed as she looked at her girlfriend in shock. "Like always."

Callie got in her 2010 jeep Cherokee and made her way to the store, she had many supplies to pick up and set up before she picked the blonde up.

* * *

Arizona was curious all day of what her girlfriend had up her sleeve this time. So far for the past couple months their relationship has been full of surprising each other, and who could outdo each other. Literally.

It was about quarter of 3, and she was getting more anxious about what was going on, it didn't help much that the clock seemed like it was going sooo slow. She had a good hour left till she could go and get ready. So she played with her iPod touch.

She took a break and stretched her fingers, glancing at the time she figured she might as start heading towards the lobby

"5 o'clock" Arizona whispered to herself as she waited on her couch, "It is now 5:08." The blonde worried all day that she would be the one holding up the plans, not Callie. But as soon as that thought came up, the brunette knocked on the door.

Callie made her way to the front entrance, turning a corner her phone went off. She thought it was probably Arizona calling her because she was late.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and smiled.

"Cristina, what's up? Please tell me you have good news!" she said as she walked up the stairs towards Arizona's apartment.

"Hey Cal, I spoke to the realtor, well your manwhore did."

"Oh Jesus... please just say we got it?" Callie couldn't wait any longer, but she needed an answer before she got to the blonde's door.

"We'll we offered but I guess someone that came and looked earlier had a higher offer." Callie sighed as she listen to the words come out of her roommates mouth.

By this time Arizona was a step away, realizing Cristina was going to continue she stopped, She wasn't listening to Cristina talking on the other side of the phone, she figured she'd keep looking at houses, until she heard her say, "…but we got it!"

"What!" Callie practically jumped.

"Uhh were you not listening, Sloan, realtor, date, and I'm pretty sure they're banging in one of the rooms, sooo thank him. Then thank me for bringing him."

"You guys are the best! Okay listen quickly because I'm standing in front of Arizona's door, and I'm sure she is getting worried, because I'm late." Callie started talking really fast. Callie told her roommate where to put the key. "And don't touch anything, got it!"

"Yes ma'am! I'm almost home so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thank you soo much and I wouldn't bother staying at the apartment tonight." Callie giggled

"Didn't plan on it, I'm dropping the keys off than heading to Mer's…Good luck tonight." And with that they both hung up.

Arizona opened the door wearing a sexy blue dress that matched her eyes, and her hair was up with curls framing her face. "Hello Calliope." Arizona waved a hand in front of the spaced out Latina

"You look beautiful, ready to go." Callie watched as Arizona slipped on her white high top converse.

* * *

The ride to Callie's was quiet, Callie was a little nervous, and Arizona was staring at how gorgeous her girlfriend looked in her little black dress.

Callie could feel the blonde staring at her so she looked over and gave her a sexy smile and placed her and on Arizona's thigh as they pulled up to the apartment.

Callie let the blonde enter the living room, following close behind.

"Wow Calliope…you did all this?" Arizona was in awe, the table was set for two with a nice candle light in the middle, Cristina did a great job placing the hot lasagna on the plates, and making sure the candles were lit.

"Yup, only the best for my girl." Callie brushed past the blonde, "How bout you take a seat, I'll get the wine."

Arizona sat at the table admiring everything, and thinking about how lucky she was to have Callie in her life.

Callie grabbed a couple wine classes out of the cupboard, and smiled as she saw the keys to her house under one of the glasses. She grabbed them and put them in her purse hoping the blonde wasn't watching.

Callie poured the wine and sat down across from her girlfriend.

"This dinner is delish babe." Arizona said as she wiped her mouth. "What's the special occasion?" she smiled as she saw how nervous Callie seemed to be at the moment.

"Uh...no reason...just I wanted to change it up a bit." Callie gulped down her wine and refilled. "Since it's nice out I figured after we eat, I can walk you home." Hoping home for them was the new house. But on the looks of how dinner was going, she had no doubt of what the answer will be.

"Sounds good to me."

The rest of the conversation went smoothly as they finished up dinner.

They walked hand in hand down the side walk talking about the moon, and stars and Arizona would talk about how cute squirrels were. Callie was content and confident, or course a little liquid courage did help.

She felt her phone vibrate so she took it out and read the message from Mark. 'Oh god, she thought.'

**'Hey Cal, I hope you like the surprise Cristina and I set up! Good Luck Text me later. –Mark'**

"Calliope, my apartment block is straight, why are we turning?" Arizona was confused.

They were on the street of the new house, Callie spotted it. She loved where it was, it was in the perfect spot, near the hospital, near their friends and there was a little park directly across the street.

Approaching the park, Callie took her girlfriends hand and led them to sit on the bench.

Callie sat there in silence trying to think of a good way to say this, she smiled when she looked across the way and saw the flickering of light in the window, and 'Sloan must have turned the fireplace on'

"Calliope, how come I never knew this park was here, it's like right behind your building." Arizona said as she looked around and snuggled into Callie's side.

"I love you Arizona, and I couldn't ask for a better person to be with. I've been thinking about this for months," Callie started, Arizona's eyes locked with deep chocolate ones, A million things going through her head. "Everyday I'm overjoyed that I get to wake up next to in my bed and sometimes yours. I want to decorate our own place, and have house parties, and I want to make new memories." Callie took a deep breath.

Arizona started to open her mouth but Callie continued.

"See that house right there," She pointed and Arizona looked and nodded her head. "I bought that house today, it's officially mine, I have the keys with me." Callie looked back into the blondes eye's as they both had tears in them.

"I want it to be officially ours Arizona, sooo will you move in with me and our new house." She said in one long fast breath.

"Yes Calliope!" Arizona crashed her lips on to the brunettes, "It's about time you asked." She winked and stood up holding out her hand. "Care to give me a tour?''

Callie grabbed her hand and smiled as they walked across the street to their new home, this was the feeling she wanted forever.

* * *

**So next chapter may be the next...maybe i'll do a sequal and what not.**

**Reviews are nice to wake up to :)**

**-J**


	9. Girl your Amazing

**So this is the end of the story...finally**

**Hope you enjoy**

**-J**

* * *

"Wow, Calliope this is beautiful!" Arizona looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yea it is, it's perfect for us."

"We're perfect for each other, Cal." She gave Callie a soft passionate kiss then took off to explore their new home.

After exploring the basement, Kitchen, and the upstairs they made their way into the family room together.

"Oh Calliope, this is gorgeous." Arizona whispered as she took in the site before her.

The stone fireplace was lit and a there was a full size air mattress set up with rose petals on and around it. On the floor next to the mattress was a bottle of fine wine, and a card.

Callie picked up the card and read it out loud.

_'Hey Guys,_  
_Congrats on the new house! Hope you enjoy!'_

_Love, Mark and Cristina_  
_P.s Now go and break in the new house!'_

"Cristina and Mark knew about this?"

"Well yea but that doesn't matter they helped me get our home."

"Our home, hmm…I like the sound of that." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear, and smiled when she felt her girlfriend shudder a little bit.

Callie opened the wine and poured two glasses, handing one to Arizona she lifted it up and said, "To our home!"

"To our home!" Arizona whispered as she took a sip and watched as Callie stared into the fire.

She slid up to her girlfriend's side and licked the shell of her ear, pulled back and whispered, "Shall we give this house a proper welcome home gift."

Callie jumped a little and then leaned her head to the side to give Arizona a better angle of her neck.

The blonde pushed them down to sit on the mattress still latched on to the side of the Latina's neck now straddling her as Callie let out a soft moan.

Callie tugged on the blonde to move her to her lips, as she pulled her in for a slow passionate kiss Arizona let out a moan that allowed Callie to dip her tongue in caressing the roof of the blonde's mouth.

The kiss grew more passionate and heated as Arizona gently pushed Callie to lie on her back.

Pulling back from the kiss Arizona gazed into the dark lust filled eyes below her. Panting, trying to catch her breath. Admiring the faint glow on her girlfriend's skin, she dipped her head down and planted a small peck on the Latina's lips.

"You are so beautiful Calliope." She dipped her head back down and kissed Callie's neck, as the brunette ran her hands under the blondes dress and up her sides, stopping at the swell of her breast.

Arizona lifted herself off the mattress and stood up facing the fire lifting her dress up and over her head, leaving her only clad in a pair of black lacey boy shorts.

Callie pushed herself up on to her elbows admiring the view of the blonde's backside. Her mouth watered as she licked her lips, she stood behind the blonde pushing her front into Arizona's back as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

The Latina ran her left hand slowly up Arizona's front cupping the blonde's left breast and gently kneading it as she placed feathered kisses on her shoulder.

Arizona relaxed into the taller woman's embrace, leaning her head back on to the brunettes shoulder as she felt Callie's right hand stroke the sensitive skin right above her underwear quickly sending a jolt of pleasure to her pulsating clit

Needing more, she grinded her ass into the Latinas groin.

Taking the hint Callie slid her fingers under the blonde's waistband cupping her wet hot center, both moaning at the contact.

Dipping her middle finger into the swollen folds, still lightly pinching the harden nipple. Arizona's chest started heaving, throwing her hand up to hold on to the back of Callie's head for a little support.

Gripping a chunk of black curls as the Latina swirled small circles around her clit, as Callie hummed softly into Arizona's ears as she swayed their bodies.

Arizona was barely being touched but she was so close, this was the most intimate her and Callie have been in a long time. Standing in front of their new fireplace in their new home together, she couldn't ask for a better moment.

"More baby I need you" she panted as she put her right hand down her underwear covering Callie's hand with her own, still grinding into Callie every time the brunette flicked the pulsating bud.

Callie looked down the front of the blonde following the small beads of sweat that went from her chest down past her bellybutton.

Finally seeing their conjoined hands trapped under the lacey boy shorts, she let out a short gasp almost cuming on the spot right there.

Removing her left hand away from the wanting nipple, moving it to lie just above the underwear, she pressed Arizona's body closer to her, grinding into the blondes ass.

Arizona turned her head and whispered, "I'm so close baby please." She was almost begging.

Capturing the taller woman's lips as she felt a long finger enter her, Arizona untangled her fingers from the black waves and brought her hand behind her. Searching for the brunette's button to her jeans, and smiling into Callie's mouth as she successfully popped it open.

Inching her slender fingers into Callie's jeans, gasping when she found she was not wearing any panties. "Mmm…calliope, no underwear?" she whispered in between kisses.

Callie let out a throaty laugh that turned into a loud moan at the new added contact to her center, as the blonde slid her fingers into the wet folds and pressed on to the hard bundle of nerves.

A couple more pumps in and out of Arizona's dripping wet pussy was all it took to send the blonde over she clenched around the brunettes fingers, letting out a couple moans still grinding into Callie, and moving her hand in the Latina's pants.

Hearing a moan of pleasure come from the Latina, feeling Callie thrust her hips forward as she bit down lightly on her lovers shoulder as her orgasm took over her body

They stood there in that position for a bit, till Callie pulled out her fingers wrapping her strong arms around Arizona's stomach and placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

The blonde spun around to face her, both still panting trying to catch their breath and hold each other up, they locked eyes and shared one last kiss filled with love.

Arizona planted another kiss on Callie's nose, and rested her forehead onto her lovers.

They swayed back and forth as the light of the fire flicked around them.

"I love you so so much Calliope."

Callie took Arizona's hands and led her to lie down on the mattress, as they entwined their limbs together, and wrapped their arms around each other, Callie stared deep into the blue pools in front of her.

"I love you too, Arizona. Words can't even describe how much I love you, I would never ever even think this would be my life…that you Arizona would be my life from just a kiss in a dirty bathroom." Arizona smiled a little as Callie wiped away some tears off of the blonde's cheeks, "and tonight, tonight was so perfect and so intimate, I wish time would have just stood still for a little bit, and when I see my future I see you, you my love saved me and I…I am so beyond lucky, and my heart will always be yours. You're my hearts best friend."

Arizona crashed her lips onto Callie's, pulling away after a few minutes. Moved by the huge confession of love she decided to make her move, her move that she had been holding back on for a couple months.

"Marry Me?" she said as a huge grin on her face as she took in the shocked look on Callie's face.

Callie opened and closed her mouth, she was at a loss for words.

"Calliope, when I see my future, I see our future together, sitting on the porch watching our kids run around playing with our dog, and us wrapping Christmas presents till 4 in the morning and waking up at 5, because Santa came," Callie let out a chuckle, "you saved me too Calliope, you helped me see things, that I have never ever seen before, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…you are my adventure Calliope, will you marry me?"

They both had tears running down their face, as Callie put a stray blonde hair behind Arizona's ear and rested her hand on the wet hot cheek. Looking her deep in to her eyes she let out a whispered 'yes' with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yes Arizona, I want forever with you!"

"Forever!...Now Calliope, you have way too many clothes on." Arizona rolled Callie onto her back and straddled her once again, and that's where they stayed the rest of the night, making love in the middle of their living room.

End.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Trying to work on another story... and eventually maybe a sequal with some kids involved. **

**Thanks again for reading**

**-J!**


End file.
